A New Story
by Moral Intensity
Summary: When Charlie comes over to the Cullens' house for his birthday, Jacob ruins it all! Will Nessie be gone forever? Will Charlie find out the vampire secret? Or worse: will something happen to the members of the Cullen family? Complete cause I got bored.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first story written for Twilight. I love the series and have read the books 2 times. I hope you enjoy!!! Trust me, I don't own Twilgiht…. Meyer does!**

Bella POV

Morning. The sky is beautiful, with pinks and oranges painted across the surface. I walk out of the master bedroom and into Renesmee's room. Edward went out around 4 this morning to prepare for Charlie's arrival this afternoon…..it's his birthday and we want it to be very special.

"Goodmorning, Nessie! How did you sleep?", I cooed. I don't really miss sleeping but I'm jealous of how my daughter gets those rare moments of piece at night.

"Momma! I wanna see Jakey! I wanna! Where's daddy? _I miss him! I want DADDY!!_"

I sigh and pull Renesmee out of her crib. She's growing so fast, me and Edward have to go shopping soon to get her a _real _bed. I hope that I'm prone enough not to crave human blood…. Gosh, being a newborn vampire is hard!

"Momma!!!! I. Am. HUNGRY!!!", Nessi screams.

I sigh. Yeesh, she is SO talkative lately! I feel like a bad parent; why can't I teach her good habits? Teach her to listen to every command, like a well-trained dog? Speaking of dogs…..there is a rotten stench in the air. I put Nessie on the ground, grab her hand, and we rush out the door towards the sweet smell of blood. At least, I HOPE that rotten smell turns out sweet.

Charlie POV

I have learned not to get high hopes. When Renee left me, I hoped for her to come back. When Bella married that _Edward_, I hoped I would wake up. When Jacob told me his big secret (that was real stupid of him; I horrified to go near him now), I hoped that it was April 1st. But when none of those things happened, I learned to stop hoping.

Now I am going to the Cullens' house, finding myself hoping for a great birthday party with my daughter and her…… _husband_. Am I wrong, but isn't that every father's nightmare?

I pull up to the end of the long driveway and park the car. Climbing out, I reach in the back and grab a smallpackage I had picked up earlier.

"Charlie!", Esme squels. "I am so glad you could make it!."

I groan and clutch the gift for Nessie in my hands. She pecks me on the cheek and drags me into the house of, well, my worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I decided to make a second chapter today so that this story can start rockin and rollin! But I need some reviews, people! I know you can do it…… I have faith in everyone. Sorry that my first chapter was so short, I was just waiting to see if anyone would respind to it. Read! Enjoy! Review!**

Bella POV

Renesmee is sucking the blood out of an elk right now. I already had my own serving of wildcat and white-tailed deer. She's a tough little warrior already…. Just as beautiful as her daddy. She steps back from her meal and wipes her mouth.

"Momma, look! I'm all done!" she squels triumphantly and leaps inot my arms.

"Yes baby, you did. Would you like to go back to the house? I'llr race you!"

Renesmee giggles and squrims in my clutch. She grabs some of my hair in clumps and rubs it against her cheeks. Lately, she's really loving things that are soft. She tumbles to the ground and starts running. I dash after her and catch a certain scent in the air. It's fishy and wet, with hints of evergreen smells. And this scent is loaded with human. Charlie.

Nessie smells it too and she turns back to me. "Momma! Grandpy is here, let's go, hurry. I wanna say hi! Come on, I bet Daddy's there too and I wonder if Jakey's coming and maybe we'll see some of Jakey's friends!".

I laugh at her rambling and run beside her. There are so many distractions in a forest! I hear birds cooeing and cawing, I smell animals and, well, a human, and I feel small inclines in the ground below me feet. 100's of different colors are shimmering through the leaves in the trees above and cover me in a blanket of light. I hope Charlie focuses more on these beautiful sights instead of the fact he's in the house of the people who "took" his daughter.

Edward POV

Charlie is seriously stressing out. His body is tense and his eyes are flitting in every direction as he captures all the obnoxious decorations That Alice put up around out house. He is holding a package wrapped newspaper from the entertainment column. I wonder what's inside? Hee hee.

_These dimwits, always going over board with everything. Do they really think I appreciate sparkly pink decorations? I hope Nessie likes her gift. She's growing up so fast…. Play-Doh is still good with kids her age, right? Oh well. Where's Bella and Nessie?_

Play-Doh? And he is right; Bella and Nessie have been gone for a while. I feel anxious waiting for them when they could get into trouble at any second now! They are my life, and if they are gone then I'll be sitting in an ominous black pit. I sigh and confront Charlie.

"Hello, Charlie. What's in there? Is it for Renesmee? I hope you got her Play-Doh! She loves that stuff now!" Charlie's face lights up like the plastic, shimmering stars dangling from the ceiling above my head.

"Yeah, it's for Nessie. Say, where's Bells? I don't want her to miss my birthday I'm turnin' 50!"

Well, atleast he's enthusiastic to be here. Now maybe Bella and Renesmee can enjoy his company and have a good time. It's always hard being a newborn vampire, and I believe it's especially hard on Bella because she already has a human life.

Carlisle walks into the room pulling a bright red wagon filled with presents. Charlie's face smooths over and he turns his back on me. Yeah, he thinks ignoring me makes me ignore him.

_Wow, that's more like it. Knowing this family, they probably bought a load of junk that isn't released in the thrift store for months!_

I laugh and Cvharlie glares at me. I walk to the kitchen to pick up the platters ofchips and dip and the big cake. I set them up decoratively on the table in the living room and rush over to help Carlisle unload the presents. There's many small gifts, some box-shaped ones, and a very large present. At that moment, Bella bursts throguh the door with Nessie right beside her and the two run over to Charlie.

"Hey dad! What's up? Sorry about the place, Alice has gone over board again." Bella says to Charlie.

"It's okay Bells. How are you?" Bella doesn't answer and walks to me, eyes glued to mine. She gives me a great big hug and kisses me heartfully. Charlie coughs and I break away with Bella. "Not now." I whisper. "He doesn't like the sound of 'us' yet."

Charlie picks up one of the little presents and rips it open wihout asking anyone to grab the camera or to gather around. Inside is a small box that he opens. Suddenly, the gift blows up in his face. A bomb.

**Oooh! Suspensful! I hope you liked this story, and I made sure to make it longer than the other chapter. Make sure to review or else I can't write anymore! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!!!!!!!!! Oh, and thank you THECROW for the helpful tips you gave me in my revies for my story Love, Secrets, and Eyes of the Sea (read and review that) and to number1maxfan for READING EVERY STORY!! Come on people, you can be as good as these friends! Review!**

**JB12**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I haven't been getting any reviews. I am not feeling very hopeful at all. Please? I swear, I am starting a Maximum Ride fanfic ONLY if I get more reviews. So, read on!**

Bella POV

Several things happened after the explosion. I yanked Renesmee off the floor (she was messing with the little brown package), Edward knocked us to the ground and he layed on top of us, and then Charlie crashed into the glass coffee table. Luckily, the presents had safely landed on the floor with a *thump* and nothing in them seemed to be broken. Nessie's head was buried in my neck and she was clutching to my hair. We all stood in silence for awhile, and Emmett was breathing heavily. Jasper was down in a crouch, Alice was staring off into space, and Rosalie wouldn't take her worried eyes off of my baby.

All of a sudden, there was a pop and a bang. Sparks flew at the ceiling and colors danced around us. Alice suddenly broke out in a grin and laughed. She twirled in her pleated mini dress and she stood on the coffee table.

"Everyone, I think it is safe to say…", she began. "Well, Jacob, why don't _you_ just come out and explain it?"

I gasped and almost dropped Nessie. She jumped to the rug anyways and clapped her tiny hands. "Jakey, Jakey! Where are you?" I wanted to punch 'Jakey' in the face for taking over most of my baby's mind and filling it with _him._

Jake stepped out from behind Edward's piano and bounded into the room. He first went to Charlie – who was groaning and leaning against the tall lamp – and then Jacob came to stand by me. His eyes sparkled and there was a glow all about him. I knew he wanted to reach out and take my hand, pull me into his world, and have us in love.

"Hello, Bells." The jerk. He thought I was okay with him ruining my father's birthday. But I _sooooo_ wasn't !

Isocked him in the gut.

Charlie POV

I can not believe how hard my little girl hit that boy! I can't say he didn't deserve it; almost blowing my face off. I was hoping the present inside would be nice, but if there was anything in there, it was absolutely destroyed. I grunted and reached for the little, torn box. Peeking inside, I saw the real present: a big silver watch, with pretty knobs and twinkly numbers.

I did like it, and snapped it on immediately. I don't know how Jacob managed to do it, but he set in that firework so that it shot off without hurting a thing. Except for poor Bella's hopes of a great day.

Rosalie's POV

I wish I could've hit that dog brain idiot. Bella is always the lucky one, and she gives it up all the time. Jake (grrr) is a big heap and he's clutching his stomach. What irks me the most is that he's actually laughing, muttering about Bella's "great arm" and "strong ability to knock down a big cahoot". He has got to get over her.

I strut to Nessie, who's on her stomach with her chin resting on her fists and her feet swinging in the air. I scoop her up and march to the piano, where I set her on the bench. And then we have a talk.

"Nessie, sweety. Why do you love Jacob so much?"

"Rosalie! Pretty hair! Jakey is my uncle. He told me. He said that we would have to be together forever even though we hate each other and he's a big wolf and I am a Halloween creep."

I scowl. "He _said_ that to you?"

Renesmee nods and I drag in Bella, tell her what's going on. Her face goes as red as a vampire face can go and she zooms into the living room. I pray that Charlie didn't notice. Next things I know, Jacob is shoved in the room and I have to tell him (no, yell at him) about parenting and child care and how he is the worst person ever.

He just scoffs and said that he should have been Renesmee's parent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I love writing these stories so much, I've started writing one chapter everyday! I wanna thanks those who read my stories (if anyone DOES read them) and believe me when I say that I did not have the talents to write Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. Review!**

Edward POV

Bella is furious. She is steaming all over. I tried to console her, stroke her hand and rub her shoulders, but nothing could ease her stiff back and her balled up hands, like claws. That stupid animal, didn't he know that all Bella wanted to do was make her father love her and forget about her decision to join my family? And then we made a family _of our own_, making matters with Charlie all the more worst.

Now, that big….. jerk is laughing on our white carpeting, holding his bruised stomach, curled in a tight ball, and laughing like a hyena. Nessie is taking in every single bit of it and is completely ignoring her mother's reaction. I mean, I am her real father, not Jacob, and someone needs to do something about her addiction to him.

I have nothing against wolves, but he is worst than the whole breed.

"Edward, don't worry. Jacob will get what he deserves." Alice whispers in my ear. I smile at the thought.

Rosalie picks up little Nessie and brings her into the piano room. I don't bother standing by the doorway to listen in, I already know. _Why do you love him, Nessie? _Reading minds comes in handy.

Jacob POV

I can not believe the Cullen family. They smell terrible and are the ugliest, palest things. But when Bells gave me that sucker punch, I had a new admiration for them. I mean, even girls are tough as a vampire! I couldn't help to laugh when I folded in half and collapsed to the ground. No wonder I always loved Bella, even when she didn't know it.

Rosalie was pretty ticked off, though. She had to have a strict talk with Nessie, then she screamed at me later. I am sitting on the piano bench, plinking on the keys while Renesmee tugs on my growing hair. She keeps telling me to clean it, something about making it softer?

"Jacob!! You have hurt Bella.."

"Since when did you care, Rose? Nothing before has mattered to you!" I interrupt.

She ignores me, but I see she's angry. I can't help but enjoy that little moment. "You hurt Bella…" she continues. "..and you always show bad parenting skills! Nessie is going to grow up being just like _you_, act just like _you_, and this is not good since _you_ always break the rules and hurt the people you love. Or so we all thought you loved."

This hurt more than you would think. I did love a lot of people, but that's not what bugged me the most. It was the fact that…

"Rosalie, I should have been Renesmee's parent."

I leave her with a very stunned expression and pick up Nessie on my way out of the house.

Bella POV

Jacob is the worst creature on the entire planet and he just walked out the door with my BABY! I can't help but lean into Edward and sniffle. It really sucks that vampires can't cry, or else everyone would stop assuming I am a vicious creature and realize I am a weak, trying-to-cry blood sucker.

"Nessie! My baby, he is taking the baby!" I lunge for the door, but Edward holds me back and turns around sharply. Charlie hustles over and gives me an awkward hug.

"Bells, Bells! Isabella Sw…. Isabella! It's okay, we will get him! Please stop crying."

I stop sniffling (even though there's nothing in my nose), pretend to wipe my eyes, and pinch my cheeks to make them red. I look up and Charlie and nod my head.

"Okay, dad. Thank you. Now… I am going to the house to grab some…stuff." I say.

I walk quickly to the back door and am about to pull it open when I realize something: Charlie doesn't know about me, Edward, and Nessie's house. I roll my eyes and just head towards toward the little cottage. When I reach the trees, that is when I begin to run.

_30 seconds later…._

Apon reaching the house, I know exactly where to go. I thrust open the door to the giant closet that Alice set up for me. I now thank her for it and open the bottom drawer on one of the 4 dressers she placed in the big room. Reaching far back, my fingertips touch the old birthday present from my mom.

The camera.

**Alright, so I hope you liked it! I am working on it, okay? So, don't freak out if you thought nothing exciting happened. I needed to write something!**

**JB12**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**So, these stories are getting interesting. I can't decide what to do after this chapter…. That is why you must answer my poll! Find it on my blog and pick which ever one you think is the absoulte most FANTASTIC!!! I am not Steph.**

Jacob POV

"Nessie, shh. I know, it's a little creepy out here, but you're gonna have to shut up! Please, your mommy is going to find us!"

Of course, the little munchkin keeps right on crying. I can't make her feel better, and it really does not help when I mention her mother. Nessie is worried that she won't be able to go back and she's trying to squirm out of the cloth I tied her up in. I will admit, she is a whole lot tougher than she looks (I have all the bruises and blood to prove it) and the only way to keep her from running off was stripping my clothes off, tearing them to strips, and tie them around her and a tree.

Of course, I can't stand here butt naked all day and night, although me along with everyone in the pack don't really mind it. Not that they're here; even Seth is avoiding me. They think I have gone out of my mind because, I mean, it _was_ crazy to pass up that barbeque at the cliff to come over here that one night.

Nessie gives another wail and I get so mad I clamp a hand over her mouth. I feel a small pinch, then a tug, and I yank my hand away from her.

"Jakey!!! Get me off this tree, or I bite you again!", she screams.

It's true. She just bit me really hard and it actually hurt. Good thing I heal fast, but what if I turn into a bloodsucker? That can't happen; I'm already a mythical creature…. But can you be two?

Bella POV

I tell Edward my plan. He is very shocked, but he agrees. He starts to give me another yawning speech about some unconditional love for me, and he would do anything for me, but I tell him he better be quiet because I have to concentrate. That shuts him up. I find some rope and tape in a drawer and run into the forest. I make sure to stay on the rim and smell for werewolf, but no luck.

I hear a very faint cry, but it seems to echo and never fade in my head. I gasp and drop the camera. _Can it be?_ I turn back to the big house and dash back in a daze. My strides are sloppy and I fall once…. or twice. Okay, maybe way more than that. When I see Edward, I know he's heard it too and he comes to me and hugs me tight. Now is another time when I would be crying if possible.

"Edward, you know what you have to do!", I whisper to his shoulder. He won't let go of me, and I'm losing my breath. Not that I need it. Finally, he lets me go and looks at me longily. I know that he doesn't want me to go, but I know I have to go save Nessie. I know why Jacob took her because Alice told me, and she swore she wouldn't think about it so Edward can't know about what's going on.

This is my task, my job, _my little girl._

Edward POV

Bella runs back into the lush evergreens and I follow her command. The first step of our plan is simple: she finds Jacob, comes back to tell me, and I listen for his thoughts while I circle the house. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlsile are gearing up to head out and look for Jacob. Esme and Alice are working on the posters (Bella told them to leave enough room fpr a picture on each one). I don't know what Rosalie's doing, and she has blocked her mind off.

I listen for Jacob's mind and begin the first lap around. I hear flickers of the males' working away: _grab that…….Yeah, a big slab of meat, he is a wolf….Carlisle, do we need a screwdriver?.....this knife….get the hammer, you big jerk!_

I remind myself to focus and I continue to go in circles, over and over, still listening for the crazed head of that dog, the robber, the con artist. I believe it's safe to say that everyone in the Cullen family now hated Jacob right down to his furry tail, and we won't ever forgive him. Ever. Not even something to consider. 53rd lap and counting. I stop adruptly all of a sudden and am so shocked that I fall flat on my face and lay there for a second. I whip my head around and jerk to my feet.

_Hello Edward. How are you?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Okay, I know that I haven't written a new chapter for a while, so this will be really long. In fact, I'm gonna write longer chapters from now on. I have the totally opposite of writer's block! Just so you know, I am most certainly NOT Stephenie Meyer.**

Rosalie POV

I just can't believe I am being forced to do this! I'm wearing a tight fitting dress, and my hair is piled really high with little blue butterfly clips. The dress is has full sleeves, and is a blue plaid pattern. I really love it, but wish I didn't have to use it for THIS. I'm Plan B, and I was told by Alice and Bella that I had to keep my mind blank so that Edward doesn't know what's going on.

Basically, all I have to do is wait for Bella to come back after finding Jacob and she tells the men where he is. They all go out with their weapons (they don't really need them, but opted for it in case the rest of the pack comes) and supplies for the trap. If THEY come back empty handed, that's the end of Plan A and the beginning of Plan B, when I come in.

I have to find Jacob and hide behind a tree. When he catches my scent, I must step out gracefully, as if from a dream. I have to coax him to come back to the house and return Nessie. Of course, he wouldn't listen to a vampire, so that is why I'm stuck in this new dress from Burberry that hugs my waist. To look like something he wants. I almost fell flat on my face when Alice told me that Jacob took Renesmee so that the two of them could wait until Nessie is grown. And then-here I wince as I'm tying the belt on the dress just thinking about what Alice said- Jacob plans to _get married to Nessie._

Charlie POV

"What is going on!", I demand, but no one listens to the guy on the couch. Carlisle and the big beefy guy (Egor? I don't know his name) are walking swiftly from the garage to the kitchen. It looks like they're trying really hard not to walk or run too fast. I shake my head and sigh.

Jasper emerges from the kitchen with a big plate in his hands. "Here you are, Charlie." He bends down slowly, holding his breath. His arms are very stiff and his shoulders are unmoving.

"Jasper, are you okay? You look….. not so good.", I say. He just plasters a tiny grin on his face, as if to say 'no, no, I'm fine' and puts the dish on the coffee table. A big meatball sub sits in front of me, with sauce spilling over the corners of the bread. I poke it with my finger and draw it back quickly. Apparently, it was just cooked and was still hot.

"There are three types of cheeses, with exactly seven meatballs. I hope you like peppers, because I diced some up and added them for flavor.", Jasper says quickly. I hear the patter of feet as Carlisle appears from the garage. I turn around and see he's carrying a big net.

Jasper flicks on the t.v. to a Phillies vs Reds game, and turns on the big stereo to a talk show. A big debate is going on about politics or something. Before I can even blink, I find myself alone in the living room again.

My birthday presents are towering in the far corner and are practically begging me to rip them open. I turn away and bite into the giant sandwich. As my mouth fires up from green and red peppers, I reach for the remote to flip to the soaps. I know enough from living with Renee that they can be pretty darn suspensful.

"How are you, Charlie?", calls an angelic voice from behind me. I jump to my feet and stare at the figure in front of me. Rosalie is beautiful, and I tell her so. She smiles and says, "Why thank you. _The Dream Romance_? I see we have the same taste in soap operas!" Rosalie plops down next to me and kicks off her high stilleto heels.

" I sit down carefully and look her over again. "Rosalie," I ask. "Why are you wearing that? You don't date, do you?" And so, Rosealie tells me exactly what's going on and why everyone is all in a flurry.

Bella POV

I caught that disgusting scent a long time ago, but I have to pick along slowly. Edward caught up with me and told me that he was hearing Jacob's thoughts. He went back to the corners of the forest to continue listening. So far, the plan was going well, but I just needed hang up the camera near Jacob and Nessie. If I can just get some good pictures and print them out today to stick on the posters, then this will go just nicely.

I hear a small cry again and realize that it's a lot closer than it was earlier. I creep along slowly. There was the mighty wolf. With my baby. _Tied to a tree!_ I clench my fists and pull the rope from my pocket. I wrap it around a tall oak and tuck the camera inside it. I already knew that I couldn't reveal to regular people that werewolves and vampires exist, and that is why I brought the tape.

I pull off a big piece of sticky, clear tape and plaster it over the lense on my digital. It offered just enough coverage that hid the full image of a wolf, but showed just enough so that you could see what the main subject for the picture was. I set it on automatic every 20 seconds and ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**So, I'm still going stong with these chaps BUT…..where are the comments? The questions? The CONCERNS? I thought you people cared *sniff*. For those constant reviewers (number1maxfan), I will keep writing. And I'm starting up a new Max Ride fanfic soon! Can you guys atleast anwers my poll? At top of my blog. Thank you and HI DAD!!! He reads these at work ********. You guys don't have to be a member to review, I totally accept anonymous reviews. Enjoy! I'm working on making longer chaps.**

Jacob POV

I'm clutching my hand, still in human form. Nessie's bite is really swelling and even though she's half human, I'm almost sure she can still make you a vampire if she bites you. She's still messing with the rags holding her to the tree, but I won't let her go. I'll release her when she's old enough to get married. I groan, realizing how hard it is to imprint on someone….especially a bloodsucker baby.

There's a really big flash and I roll over onto the ground in shock. I get shakily to my feet and blink rapidly to recover my vision. I know it sounds crazy, but it seemed just like a camera going off! I spin around and sniff the air. There's a trace of _bloodsucker._ But….. then I remember Bella's camera. Did she take a picture of me? But where is she? I start running in circles and Renesmee starts crying and shaking and grabbing for my arm.

"Jakey! Please, I wanna go home to my momma and daddy and Grandpy and my family! Jakey, please!" she weeps, screaming. Suddenly, another flash goes off and she shuts up. I tumble into a ball and change into a wolf. Heat radiates through me as I shake and try to calm myself.

I lay for a while, and there are more flashes and wimpers from Renesmee. I finally climb to my four feet and examine my paws, looking for any thorns that might have snaked it's way between my toes. Another bright light goes off and I sigh, now annoyed. Nessie starts to cry again and, according to the afternoon sunset, I realize that she's probably thirsty. I decide I better eat, too, and that I need to carry her farther away from the Cullens' place.

I return to human and carefully untie the ratty clothes. Before she can escape, I grip her around the stomach, press her against my body, and squeeze. She stops writhing around and goes limp, breathing really heavily. Satisfied, I just drop her and she lays in a mucky pile in a puddle of mud and fallen leaves. I wrap the cloth around my lower body, my pelvis, then use the extras to wrap around my legs. I snatch up Nessie and head toward the rustling of leaves. It's probably a raccoon or something.

She swings back and forth as I walk swiftly. Her head suddenly jerks up and I know that she knows we're close to food. Or blood, whatever she prefers to call it. A small squirrel scurries by my feet and I immediately stomp my foot on it. It's sad to kill animals, but I need to eat and Renesmee needs to drink. The small creature lays lifelessly and Nessie and I get onto out knees to chow. I realize it's not a feast but that's all we have.

"Jakey, why did you take me from home?" Nessie asks between slurps.

"Because," I start to explain. "I really love you and I have to wait until you grow up so we can stay together." I rip some meat away from the frail squirrel bones.

This doesn't settle with Renesmee, and she places a hand onto my cheek. I see images of my angry face, of me throwing her onto my shoulders, rushing out the door with her, and Nessie's last view of Bella. Her amazing gift of showing memories with her touch still amazes me. I look into her sad eyes and realize something with a start.

I've made a mistake.

Edward POV

Hearing Jacob's thought a while ago had really startled me, but I'm hearing some interesting stuff. _If we head east, I can get away with Nessie to the vampire/wolf boundary line and keep her hidden from the pack. _I few seconds ago, I heard him thinking about what Nessie was showing him. He was thinking harshly of himself afterwards: _I have to bring her back, this is wrong. But what if I get beat up by the bloodsuckers? I probably deserve it, and she doesn't need to live with a beast like me in her future._

Bella runs up behind me and stands still as I channel out of Jacob's thoughts.

"I rigged up the camera." she say. "I'll go back for it in about 30 minute and we can go throught them for the picture-perfect poster advirtisment." She smiles wickedly, but it's pretty weak. She still doesn't want to wait for her baby to come back.

I hug her and whisper, "It's alright. I promise, I will not rest until everything is okay and we're all a family again." She seems to relaxe a little, but then she gasps and leaps from me. "Charlie!" she says loudly and slows to a steady walk for the house. I sigh and listen out again for Jacob.

Bella POV

I'm absolutely shocked when I walk into the big house. Charlie is sitting on the couch with Rosalie, which is perfectly fine with me. And I don't even take second glances at her dress; that's part of the plan. What I can't believe is that the two of them are watching _soap operas_! Seeing me, my dad shuts off the television and stands up.

"Hello, Bells. Where have you been? Rose here told me what's going on." he says. I glare at Rosalie, but she gives me a look that says, _I only told him what he's aloud to hear._ I sigh, relieved. He still doesn't know about the whole vampire thing.

I strut over to Charlie and throw an arm over his shoulder. "Dad, I've just been looking for Nessie." I explain. I bend my head over, pretending to cry, and Charlie pats my back.

"Everything will be okay, Bells." he tries to reassure me. " I know Jacob should've told you he was taking Nessie for a walk, but we'll find him!" Charlie picks up the big plate on the table and stumbles into the kitchen.

I scowl and twirl around to face Rosalie. "What did you tell him?" I demand.

"I was just trying to keep him up to date!"

"You can't lie and say that Jacob took Nessie for a walk! You should have said something about him taking Renesmee out becaue he was mad!"

"But that makes no sense if he doesn't know the_ whole story!_" she screams into my face.

She does have a point. How could Charlie understand Jacob being in love with a baby, wanting to be with her forever, so her drags her to the forest and beyond cause he's angry anyways and wants ot get back at me? Yeah, that would be understandable…..for a child's fiction book! Sometimes I believe this is all just a big biography of some freak.

Rosalie, who I can tell is steaming with fury, slips into her high heels and stomps out of the room. I just shrug it off and decide that Charlie might as well open the rest of his presents. I don't know what's inside, so it's a surprise for all of us. Except for one of the medium boxes. There's a gift from me, Edward, and Nessie.

I fill my arms with wrapped treasure and drop them onto the loveseat, next to the couch. Charlie comes back with a big bag of chips and smiles when he sees the rest of the presents. "Well, Bells. I guess I can finish un-wrapping?" he asks. I nod, and he picks up a small box.

He sits down next to me and rips of the silver and blue striped wrapping paper. Inside is a d.v.d. of Charlie's favorite movie, "Footballs Greatest". He told me that it was a collection of replays from really good football games, and I decide that Edward picked it up from the store because, well, he does read minds.

After about 15 minutes, there's a big stack of unwrapped stuff in front of us: the movie, a big winter coat (Gucci, I read the tag, from the men's department.), a brand new fishing pole, tickets to a Red Skins football game, a stack of sport magazines, a bunch of dress ties with a sleek tux (a surprise dinner at a 4-star restaurant next week), and video camera. By the time this is all unraveled, there's only one thing left: the gift from my husband, daughter and I.

Charlie reaches for the rectangle gift and opens it slowly. "Nessie helped with it a bunch." I mutter. "She likes posing for pictures." Charlie drops the paper and examines the present. A colorful glass frame from Target with a picture of Nessie in it. She's nestled in the soft grass with a long pink dress that's covered with sparly glitter. Her hair is running in crazy diections and a toothy grin fills up her huge face. It is the most adorable thing you could ever see.

I peak over to see Charlie's reaction, and I notice a big, fat tear rolling down his cheek. He grabs a tissue and blows his nose and I reach out to him.

"Dad, please don't cry. I hope you like the picture, Renesmee knew it was going to you."

This make Charlie cry harder and rest my head on his shoulder. A wet tear splats onto my forehead. I sigh and tell him everything will turn out okay.

I hope.

**So, this has been the longest chap I've written yet! I really hope you like it, because things will be happening fast. Please let me know what you think and I will acknowledge whoever expresses their opinion! THANK YOU!!!! Oh, and make sure to look at the links on my blog to see what some of the outfits from story are.**

**JB12**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**So, here we go. The moment you've all been waiting for…. Will Jacob be caught? Will Charlie **_**finally **_**find out about his daughter?? Will Nessie ever be found??? I guess you'll have to find out! So, read on and I wanna thank those who decided to read **_**and**_** review my chapters. Okay, now you can read.**

Charlie POV

It's very late. My birthday is almost through and it was almost all that I could imagine. I'm struck with another wave of sadness when I notice the limp, newspaper package on the floor over near the tall lamp. I sigh and pick up the picture of Nessie to look at and glanch at my new watch again. 11:47. I lean my head back against a pillow on the couch I'm strewn across and close my eyes.

"Char….dad? Are you still awake?"

I sit up tall and blink into the pale light and notice a feminin figure.

"Bella? I thought you were asleep! What are you doing up?" I whisper into the dark. I see the small movement of her shoulders lifting up in a shrug and she sat on the floor and leaned against my leg dangling off the sofa.

I pat her head. "Is everything alright?"

She looks up at me with glowing, red eyes. I jerk to my feet and stumble for the back door. "Bel..Bells….what is _wrong_ with you? I hope you didn't do anyhting you weren't suppose to do. You better…." She cuts me off with a small flick of her chin – the smallest little movement – and she closes those evil eyes.

"Dad, I think you shoul leave." she says. I stand my ground and decide that if something is wrong with _my_ daughter, I intend on finding it out. I take slow steps forward until I am 2 feet in front of her and can reach out and rest my clammy hand onto her wrist.

"Bella," I say. "you gotta tell me what's going on. Please. I am your father, the one person you absolutely know you can trust, and I will never leave if you don't tell me. Now, why do you look like this?"

I should probably mention it's not just the red eyes. Her skin was like a light in the dark, the palest pale, a shade I never noticed in the light. I now can see how soft her hair looks now, and the smooth shape of her cheeks and chin. Her long arms stay still at her side and they look ready to jump out. Her slim legs are coiled down, like filled with springs, and she appears to be half in a crouch and will pounch at any second.

She takes a deep whiff of the air but immediately clamps a hand over her mouth. I notice that she's shaking a bit and my mind shifts to the moment that Jacob told my his secret. It was like a jolt suddenly went throguh my body, and I suddenly realized.

"Bella, you are just like that traitor. You turned into him. Is that why he took Renesmee? Was he jealous that Edward got you and not him, even though he's your same……species?" She looks down at the floor, still shaking slowly and begining to clench her fists.

"Something like that."

Bella POV

I blew it. I totally blew it.

"Bells? What do you mean by 'something like that'? You mean," Charlie says. "you're not a werewolf?" I shake my head, and he sighs. I grimace, thinking _if only he knew the truth._

"Don't worry dad." I say through clenched teeth. "I'm just worried about Nessie a bunch. I'll just, um, go outside for a bit. But you _stay here._ I'll be back soon, real soon."

I walked quickly out the screen door before he could say anything and managed to reach the small river in no time. I jumped high and began to run. And run, and run, and run. I sniffed the air and traced my fingers across every surface as I ran. I skidded to random stops and knelt on the ground to find any trace of wolf or my baby, then would skip on.

After what seemed like just seconds, I saw the sun peeking over the tree tops. I never stopped, and kept running on and on. I couldn't stop. But I had to slow down when my cell phone rang. I flipped it open and hit the green button.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where are you?" came Edward's voice from the other end.

"I'm running. What did you think? I'm trying to find Renesmee, but there's no scent."

"Don't worry, Bella. I can still hear Jacob, and he's thinking of turning around. There camped out behind the…" I hung up before he could continue.

I caught the devil scent.

I crept up behind a tall bush and looked through the leaves. There was Jacob, dressed in long rags from the hips down. Nessie is curled in a ball, and Jacob is hovered over her with is head propped against a rock and his arms knotted on his chest. I can't contain it any longer, and lunged for the boy who used to be my rock, my medicine, the one person I could go to in my moments of pain.

But now, he is my enemy, the beast who took my baby. I landed on top of him and, using his hair, yanked him to stand. Nessie wakes up and smiles at me, squeeling, "Momma! Momma!" but tumbles off to hide behind a tree when she notices my face.

I pull away from Jacob and run back again, using such force he slams into the trunk of a tree. I reach out my claws for his neck, teeth showing, but he slips from my grasp and rolls into the werewolf. I leap onto his back and do the one thing I was not expecting to do.

I bit him.

Edward POV

When I could no longer hear Jacob, I knew Bella had gotten him. I told Carlsile to pass the message on and to feed Charlie, keep his mind off of things. I know what happened last night from his crazed mind and hope he will forget. I know Bella was just stressing (a vampire? Stressing? I guess Bella can.) and couldn't hold herself back from seeing Charlie after the touching moment when he unwraveled Nessie' picture.

I followed the directions I heard from Jacob's head and found their campout in just 2 minutes. Nessie was huddled behind an oak and leaped into my arms when she heard me behind her. Bella was laying on top of Jake the wolf, pinning him down. His body was thrashing a bit, but not much.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I…I…" she mumbled. "I bit him."

At first, I laughed. Alice was right: he did get what he deserved. But was this really the way it was supposed to turn out? Didn't his canine blood defeat the powers of the 'bloodsucker' poison? I did not know and held Renesmee tighter. Bella came over to us quickly and took Nessie from my arms.

"Nessie, baby. Shhhh, everything is all better. Please, it's alright, alright." Nessie cried and cried as Bella cooed and stroked her hair and tried to console her. Again, she tried to stop the weeping child.

"Nessie. Everything is okay."

But was it?

**I hope you liked it! But I need some ideas. What happens to Jacob? Does Charlie find out the secret of the Cullens? Help!**

**JB12**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**So here it is!!! Will Jacob die? Will Charlie put two and two together? Will Nessie ever forgive and forget? This reminds me: Music Girl, thank you for telling me that vampire venom is poisonous to werewolves. I completely forgot! So, anyway, here we go!**

Jacob POV

The pain coursed through my body like a bullet train going from LA to NYC. With no concerns about anything else. I don't know if Bella bit me, or if she stabbed me with the sharpest blade in the world. Either way, I guess I'm in danger, but if I was bit…..then I'm DOOMED. I try to keep my mouth glued tight together, not because I'm afraid of screaming, but because I'm afraid that blood will poor out and splatter the underbrush.

"Momma, why is Jake like that?" I hear Nessie ask. I guess she decided to stop calling me by the nickname she made up. Too scared of me now. "His body is all tangled, and his eyes look like big circles!"

I didn't realize my eyes were open. Were they really? All I saw was black, black, and black. Being back in human form, I curled my hands into fists and pressed them hard against my temples. I probably should die, but I didn't feel like it now. Life is hard. But….I can die a little later. Then again, venom is poisonous to us 'dogs', so I should stop hoping and come up with a mental Will and Testament.

I hear Bella say, "Edward, we need to bring him back to the house. Jacob cannot stay like this, here, forever." I could imagine the look on Edwards face, wanting to ask, "What? Him? I'm glad he's dying."

I fought hard to look through the clogging fog in my eyes. I managed to catch glimpses of Nessie's face, whiter than ever, buried into Bella's shoulder. I winced and my spine arched as another train left the station. I heard Nessie whimper, and Bella said again, "Edward, please. I was wrong to hurt him like that. Can we just get him up to Carlisle?"

The last thing I saw was Edward kneeling next to me and sliding his hands under my body to pick me up. Then my eyes filled again with darkness. Before I was off the ground, I managed to open my mouth to take a last gulp of air and whisper, "Renesmee."

Rosalie POV

"Rose! Come down NOW! We need you right away! _Rose!_"

I rolled my eyes and picked up another damp wipe. I didn't understand why Carlisle was yelling because, well, no one in this family needs to yell. I knew that Jacob came back unconscious with a slowing heart beat, but what was I going to do for the jerk? Nothing to make him live, that's for sure. I wiped the damp cloth across my cheek, streaking some eye liner.

I was working at getting the makeup off of my face. I love wearing it because it makes me look beautiful (not that I need it) but Alice had put on a little too much. Once the eye shadow, liner, lipstick, blush and mascara was off, I stood up and pulled the dress over my head. I hung it up in the back of my over-sized closet and picked out some nice tan pants and a ruffled blouse. After this, on went some ballet flats and I walked to the grand stair case. Since Charlie was still here, I might as well have a little fun.

My grand entrance wasn't what it was supposed to be. In my slow way down the steps, Bella came crashing into me and dragged me down the rest of the way. I would have naturally fought back, but I couldn't in front of a human. Instead I screamed at her and punched her arm.

"Rosalie, this is urgent. Please. Charlie is freaking out with Jacob lying on the hospital bed…" (I indeed saw that Carlisle brought out his hospital junk again) "…and Nessie is running around like a maniac. Luckily she's not running very fast, but I…."

"Bella! Just shut up!" I said. She was getting annoying and I was still trying to absorb her fast blabbering. For some reason, I was having trouble comprehending right now. Maybe it was the sight of the half-lifeless body of Jacob in the middle of the dining room. The hospital bed had been wheeled into the place where our table had been and there was the dog.

A blank face showed no signs of life. I could feel his heart beat from where I was standing and it was painfully slow. Slower than Charlie's, even though he was, in fact, freaking out. Bella was right about that. I dragged my feet to Jake's body and felt his hand. The warmth felt good on my skin. I leaned down and pecked his cheek. No need to hold grudges, right?

"Bella," Carlisle began. "The venom has spread through his blood stream and has broken out into his veins and is flowing swiftly through the heart."

"Venom? What venom?" came Charlie's voice from the corner.

Carlisle drove on. "If you _didn't_ bite him, Jacob would have still fractured from serious rib cage injuries and a slightly fractured wrist. Besides that, he would have been okay." This carved Bella deep, but she turned her attention to Charlie. She looked deep into his eyes and told him that Jacob was fine and was just hurt.

"But, Carlisle said that _you _bit him. Is that true? Did you actually bite Jacob?"

Bella looked taken aback. She winced slightly, and then looked over at Alice.

"You were wrong, Alice." She said. "Jacob did not get what he deserved."

Alice POV

Bella is mad at me. I know she is, because I see her ignoring me for the next week or so. I've been trying to see what's going to happen to Jacob, but werewolves are still not in the future I can see. I reach down to feel his pulse again and find it's getting slower and slower. I breathe out heavily through my nose and stare right back at Bella.

"Bella, this wasn't what he deserved." I say. "You're right about that. But he did deserve to be hurt in some way and to feel that pain. It has happened, so there's nothing much we can do about it."

I twirl my way out to the kitchen and open the fridge. I find some cheese and sliced turkey in one drawer and broccoli, cantaloupe, and a bag of peas in another. A jar of pickles rests peacefully in the shelves on the refrigerator door, and a variety of other foods are pushed deep inside of it. I reach in and pull out a cup of yogurt and some turkey, lettuce and tomato. I take out the jar of pickles, too.

I agreed to be in charge of keeping Charlie happy. I wanted to take away some stress in the air, so I willingly said I would obey all of Charlie's commands. I found a loaf of bread and put two halves on a plate. Four slices of turkey went on first, then the lettuce and tomato. I put a large pickle on the side and opened the cup of yogurt. I always enjoyed doing human activities, and I didn't really mind making food I couldn't really eat.

With the plate and yogurt in hand, I danced back into the dining room and right up to Charlie. "Here you go, sir!" I chirped and passed him the food. He managed to smile and started to eat standing up. I joined Edward where he was positioned and waited for some news on Jacob.

Carlisle was leaning over the patient, pressing a stethoscope to Jacob's chest and feeling his pulse. I held my breath and waited. He turned away from the table towards Bella. He stared at his fingers and spoke.

"Bella, he's gone."

**I hope that was good! Was it suspenseful enough at the end? I need your opinions! Should Jacob die, or should he live? Help me please!**

**JB12**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**So, more suspense build up! I hope you like this chap because it's 7 at night as I write this. So, R&R!**

Bella POV

"Carlisle, _please_, I know you've told me a thousand times that Jake is gone, but you have to fix him!" Carlisle shook his head.

It was very late now, and Jacob's dead body was practically falling off of the hospital bed. He was so big! I was zapped with more sadness when I realized he would never grow again. I wiped the invisible tears and glared at Carlisle again.

"Listen. You fix him and we live happily again." He looked back at me with no emotion. I sighed and tried again: "Carlisle. Fix Jake. Please. You have to!" I feel weak for the first time in so long, since I coughed up that river of blood and blacked out. When I woke up a vampire, I knew I was stronger than Edward and Emmett and anyone. Now I feel human again.

I try to plead with Carlisle some more, but he just told me that nothing could fix Jacob and he walked off to clean up his hospital stuff. I whimper and fall down on the hardwood floors, as if my feet disappeared. I lean against the wall and stare off into space. That's the only thing you can do when you don't have any tears to cry.

I hear a deep rumble and notice a beefy hand hanging over the back of the couch. I remembered about Charlie and realized he fell asleep here again. I walked around to see the front of the sofa and laugh to myself at the sight of my father's plump body filling up the span of the piece of furniture. I kiss his forehead and run out to the small cottage.

Edward had brought Renesmee out here around 8 tonight, and it's been about three hours since then. I didn't really realize how long I had been facing off Carlisle, but hopefully it was worth it. I wish I didn't bite Jacob, I wish I was never mad at him, and I wish that none of this ever occurred. At least Nessie was safe.

I barge through the front door to find Edward – ironically – reading the newspaper with one of his classical music c.d.'s playing on his stereo. I add some logs to the fireplace and sit down next to him. Edward folds up the paper and strokes my hair. He's humming my lullaby and I silently bob my head to the tempo. He begins to chuckle and I peer up into his golden eyes. Pretty soon, I'm giggling, too.

"Bella, Carlisle was thinking about what you were saying to him." Edward says. I nod and he drives on.

"He was thinking that he could possibly draw some blood from Charlie, enter it into Jacob's blood stream, and then shock him with an AED or something. But, this would mean that Jacob wouldn't be much of a werewolf anymore and Charlie would have a very unstable amount of blood."

I think hard about this. Jacob would live, and Charlie would be a little weaker. Atleast they would both stay alive in the end, so that's great. Right? I know enough from old school papers (blurry to remember, but still in my mind) that if Carlisle took enough blood, then my dad could get diabetes. I know what I have to do and I hope it's the right decision.

"Edward," I say. "is it possible to draw my blood and filter it to make it healthy for Jacob's body?" I see that Edward is thinking about this, and he finally stands up with his answer.

"Yes Bella." He whispers. "That is quite possible."

Charlie POV

I don't know much about what's going on. All I know is that Jacob is claimed to be dead and Bella is hoping that Carlisle can draw blood from her to enter into Jacob so he has more blood than venom. If I knew what kind of venom it was, maybe I could help Bella and her…..family (groan) to find a more plausible answer. But I haven't heard anything else about what happened, so I can't help much.

Alice has fixed me some bacon and eggs for breakfast. Its 7:38 in the morning now, and everyone has been discussing Jacob's outcome since I woke up. I chomp on a mouth full of eggs and consider going back to my place. I decide to stay, in case Bella needs support. I turn back to the bunched up crowd of Bella, Edward, Carlsile, and Jasper.

"Bella, I know that you want to help Jacob, but is this really the way you want to solve the situation?" Carlisle asks.

Bella fires back, saying, "I will do anything for him. I was wrong to put that poison in his body."

Edward puts a hand on Bella's shoulder and says, "Listen to Carlisle. I know you didn't exactly think when you bit Jacob, but now you must pay the price."

I jump to my feet. "What?" I shriek girly-like. "Bella? Putting poison in Jacob? _Biting him?_ Please just explain what's happening!"

Bella struts up to me and looks me square in the face. Her eyes look bloodshot again and I take a step back.

"Dad," she begins. "I am a vampire."

**Sorry it was short, but it was important! Please R&R!**

**JonasBabe12**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I've decided to type this up just in time for Halloween! I'm sorry to all you constant readers, but I have to take a short break from writing this story because……. I'm in a CONTEST!!! The contest is called The Past, and my story will be titled Beginning of the End. I don't know when I will publish it, but just look out for the new fanfic! Please know that I don't own Twilight, yada yada yada……. all that good stuff. R&R! Pretty please!**

Alice POV

The main reason that I am against hating someone for a long time is because I can see what that can do in the future. Nothing turns out right if you continue to despise a person….or even an animal. So after Bella told Charliethe truth, after Carlisle agreed to draw Bella's blood for Jacob, after Jacob revived, went on as more human than werewolf, and _rode around town in my car,_ I refused to hate a single animal or person.

After Jacob came back with my car, he carelessly dropped the keys on the floor and bombarded our kitchen. He gathers anything in sight, and throws it all together. Sometimes he does manage to make a real meal, but he usually just gets a bunch of…._ick_.

That's exactly what he's doing right now. Even though we don't really eat anything we have in our house, it still ticked me off. I was really mad at him when I was looking over my Italian sports car and discovered the inevitable: a scratch.

"Jacob!" I screamed at the very top of my lungs.

That jerk came barreling into the garage with a bowl of random foods mixed together. I was amazed that, even though he was no longer a real werewolf and had drained vampire blood running through his veins, he still had a huge appetite.

"Listen, I know you have 'need for speed'," I started calmly. "Driving motorcycles and what not, but _why_ do you decide to drive so dangerously that you _SCRATCH MY CAR??!!" _Yeah, I was mad. But all Jacob did was take out a fistful of marshmallows, barbeque chips, candy cherries, and other junky stuff I couldn't identify and stuff it all into his mouth. He shrugged and some Cheese-Whiz squirted out from between his lips.

Charlie came in, a little cautiously you could say. He punched Jacob on the arm and smacked on some of his gross food. I gave up for the moment and ran out for something to drink. As I was sucked into the forest, I caught a sight of Jasper in an upstairs window, Bella and Renesmee on the back porch, and Edward watching the two from the yard. He was laughing a real laugh, a rare something that hasn't come up in a while.

This was a moment to be cherished, even with pig-boy and a man who's afraid of his daughters' new family staying with us.

Bella POV

"Nessie, don't you dare mess around in the mud! It is not made for play time!" I was having trouble controlling my own child, if you haven't noticed.

Edward was relaxing in the cleanly groomed yard. He obviously wasn't stressing over a messy baby, but a messy child equals a very messy home. Speaking of children, Nessie has grown a little since her, um, 'vacation' with Jacob. Thinking of it makes my skin sizzle and my cold heart melt at the same time. I guess you can't hate someone forever.

I decide to gather up Nessie and bathe her before Charlie goes back home. He told us all this morning that he wanted to go back to his place tonight because he apparently couldn't stay with a bunch of vampires. He wouldn't admit that, but isn't it obvious from the way he acts?

I slathered some soap onto Nessie's arms and rubbed. I didn't really realize how hard I was pressing on her skin until she squealed and pinched my hand. I quickly pulled my white hands away and cleaned them off under the running faucet.

"I'm sorry, sweetie!" I said sympathetically. "I was just thinking about your grandpy."

Little Nessie smiled and put her palm onto my knee. I saw my faraway eyes, staring off into the air. It was as if I was looking for a lost ship.

"It's okay, mommy." she said. "I don't hate you."

**If you didn't notice, I did say something about hating someone a lot. It will have significance in the finale chapter of this fanfic. Don't worry; it's not coming any time soon!** **And sorry this was so short; I'm concentrating on The Beginning of the End…..**


	12. Chapter 12

A New Story 12

**Hey hey! I am super sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I was busy with the contest (which I quite, by the way) and I was focused on getting my MaxRide fanfic ready. So if I get at least 10 reviews on this chapter, I will continue when I start on MaxRide. So enjoy!**

**Author's note: After requests for more Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, I will switch among their point of views in the next chaps. I do not own Twilight.**

Emmett POV (Prologue of Chapter)

This sucks. I haven't fought off anything for – how long? – months! And I highly doubt I'll get to attack any werewolves around here, 'cause Jacob is the only one who comes around anymore and he can't even phase after his blood transplant.

Bottom line: everything was very boring . . . until today.

Emmett POV (Beginning of Chapter)

_I sprint out of range of the killers' aimed machine gun. Run left, dodge right. I get down to the muddy ground and begin to crawl toward the attacker. He doesn't hear me and keeps shooting the cluster of bushes I was originally hiding behind. I leap to my feet and fill his brain with lead (bullets). Dropping my own gun to the ground, I wait for an up-date from base._

"_Well down Sergeant," came the static response from the headset over my ears. It was the Captain. "You have saved the people, and with that, you have won the battle . . ."_

"WHOO HOO!!!!" I scream, jumping to my feet. I shake the game controller in my hand up in the air and punch the coffee table with delight. It shatters into pieces.

Jacob rushes into the room with his eyes wide.

"Are you _serious?!_" he says. "You just beat my all time record! Hey, Edward, you gotta come see this!"

I laugh wickedly and throw the X-Box (the newest X-Box 360, of course) controller to the ground, breaking that, and do a touchdown dance just like Tony Romo does it. Edward strides in with Nessie in his arms and raises his eyebrows.

Jacob, fuming, says through clenched teeth, "Emmett just broke the record on Call of Duty. He finished the whole game in . . ." he checks his stopwatch that he had running. ". . . 33 minutes and 59 seconds." Jacob slumps out of the room and up the stairs.

Edward rolls his eyes and puts Nessie on the ground. She skips after Jacob. Edward begins picking up pieces of massacred controller and table. He works his way around my dancing feet. I notice his face is very tight, as if he will explode any minute. In just a second, I saw why.

Charlie walked in from the guestroom down the hall he had stayed in. A big gift bag from his birthday party was in one hand, containing all the presents, and the other hand clutched to a rolling suitcase. He shows no emotion and just stares at the front door.

"Well, I, uh . . . better get goin'," he murmured. "Gotta see how Sue's doin' and, you know, should clean up my house a bit."

It was very obvious, even from his emotional less stupor, that this was hurting him bad. We all knew that after his trip ended and Charlie decided to go home that us Cullens would have to move away, maybe forever, to avoid suspicion. And that meant Bella came with us.

As if called upon, Bella appeared at the top of the stairs and stared down at her father. Her skin stretched over her cheek bones and she looked god-awful, like a demon suddenly sprouted inside of her and made her look like a _human._

"Dad!" she choked and flew down to him. Charlie winched when Bella knocked into him and I noticed he shivered from the touch of her skin. But he managed to pat her back with one hand. He still was trying to forget the ugly truth of our leaving. That he would never, ever see Bella again. That this was it.

I heard Edward gasp, his eyes locked on to Bella's face. I looked and almost fainted (if that was even possible for us). Bella was actually _crying! _I mean, vamps can't cry! But it wasn't solid drops of water, exactly. It was more like a fine mist that hovered on the brim of her eyelashes, even smudging the mascara there. Bella was blubbering against Charlie's shoulder.

"Charlie, I am so sorry! I wish I could stay, but you get it, right? People will start snooping around to figure out more about us, and then they would all be in deep trouble with the Vol . . ."

Suddenly, time stopped. Me, Edward, and Bella stared at each other, realizing something that we never had before.

The Volturi. They would find out about Charlie knowing. He would have to be . . .

Destroyed.

**I hope this chapter doesn't seem too short, but I wanted to leave off with suspense. What do you think should happen? Alice sees that the Volturi won't come for Charlie? Will Charlie have be turned into a vamp? Or will the Cullens leave him for the worse? You read, so now you must review!!**

**JB12**


End file.
